What She Wants
by Shacey2359
Summary: Gabriella's father and sister died in an accident.  Her mother and her move to Albuquerque, New Mexico for a new start. She must learn to heal and do WHAT SHE WANTS. Will the most popular boy in the school help, or hurt her? R&R to find out!


**New Story alert! We know, we know...we should be updating our other stories but we feel pretty strong about this one! So pardon us and please, please, please, PLEASE, read this! Love you, and Enjoy!**

Gabriella sat the large box she had been carrying on the floor of her new room and looked around. It was smaller than her old one, but oddly, she didn't mind. There were no windows but two large double doors.

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows and walked towards them. Through the glass she could see a large tree, with it's branches hanging over a small balcony.

Gabriella smiled softly and sighed, looking down at the sidewalk where a small boy was riding his trycicle with his mother close behind. She would have to get used to this, this was her new life.

"Gabby honey, come downstairs, I ordered chinese," Gabriella heard her mothers voice from the bottom of the stairs. Sighing Gabriella pushed away from the cool glass and shuffled down the stairs. When she got into the kitchen, which had boxes sitting on almost every part of it, she saw her mother sitting on a box with another across from her that held small white cartons.

When she saw Gabriella she looked up and gave her her best fake smile.

"So do you like your room sweetie?" Maria Montez, Gabriella's mother, asked her. Gabriella pulled another box across from her mother and nodded.

"It's alright, it has a balcony, which I like," Gabriella said quietly, putting a small pile of rice on her plate. They ate in silence for a while, the only sound in the room being their forks scrapping against their plates.

"So you start school at East High tomorrow, are you excited?" her mother finally asked, trying to make conversation. Gabriella finished chewing her mouthful and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm going to a new school so I'll be the new girl. Oh and did you know that it's the middle of the school year? Yeah, I'm so excited about this." Gabriella said sarcasticaly. Her mother sat her fork down and glared at her.

"I didn't ask for the attitude young lady. I know that this is hard on you and I know that you didn't want to leave your father or Anna but that's just how things worked out okay? Maybe you should think about someone else besides yourself for once! Do you ever think about how this is effecting me? I have to wake up to an empty bed every morning now and miss the sounds of Anna running around the house singing. It hurts me too ya know! I was trying to be strong for you but you have just avoided me for the past weeks! I thought it would just be best to get you away from everything and start fresh, but all you've done since we've gotten here is sulk!" her mother yelled.

Gabriella stood and slammed her fork down. She was tired of her mother.

"Me? Think about someone other than myself? All I've done in the past is think about you! I moved because I wanted you to be happy! You never see me cry at all because I want to be strong for you! I have to wake up every morning without having a daddy to kiss goodbye or a sister to play with at night and read stories too. I hurt too Mom! You don't understand, I've ignored you for the past weeks because you've been different ever since Dad and Anna died! You aren't as happy and you never smile. I just thought that if I left you alone you would get better. I feel guilty every day of my life, I know that it should have been me that died instead of Dad and Anna, because you would be much more happier! I'm sorry I don't please you and I'm not Dad or Anna, and I'm sorry that I don't make you happy," Gabriella screamed and stormed up to her room, leaving it at that.

When she made it to her room, she slammed the door and stood there with her palms pressed against it, breathing hard. She now had tears cascading down her face and her nose was running but she didn't care.

Slowly, she turned so her back was to the door and slid down it into sitting position. She pulled her legs up to her chest and ran her hand through her tangled hair, shaking, and covered her mouth with the other, muffling her sobs.

. . .

The next morning Gabriella jolted awake. Sunshine was streaming in through her balcony doors. Gabriella sat up and stretched, she felt stiff and tired. Looking around she saw that she was on the floor in front of her door.

She must have fallen asleep there last night. Some great mom she had, she didn't even come check on her.

Sighing, Gabriella stood and stretched again, looking around the room. Once she found the box labled "Gabriella's Clothes" she looked through it for something decent to wear.

Finally, she decided on a pair of light skinny heans, grey Vans, and a grey quarter inch sleeve. Gabriella ran her hand through her hair, trying to decide what to do with it.

She decided to plug her straightener in and quickly straighten her hair. It was already halfway straight from yesterday, so it worked out. Once she was finished she grabbed her bag and went downstairs.

Her mother wasn't home, as she had figured. She found a note sitting on top of a pile of papers saying that her mother had gone into work early.

"Of course," Gabriella mumbled. She grabbed and apple before going out to her car to drive herself to her first day of school.

When Gabriella pulled into the school parking lot she saw a crowd of people in the front of a large fountain at the front of the school. Gabriella groaned and grabbed her bags before stepping out into the warm sun.

As she made her way over to the crowd she saw that everyone was crowding around a smaller group of guys all wearing the same jacket. It must be some sports team.

"Great game last night Troy!" someone yelled in front of Gabriella.

"Yeah Troy, you rock!" another voice came.

"I love you Troy!" said yet another.

Gabriella looked above everyone else's head and tried to get a look at this so called "Troy." She found him only moments later when some guy stood up on the side of the fountain and raise his arms above his head. The crowd went crazy, like he was some celebirty.

He was very good looking. He had sandy brown hair that swept across his forhead right above his eyes and a dazzling crooked smile.

Gabriella would have liked him, but she knew it was impossible. She was the loser new girl, and he was the GOD of the school.

She was just getting ready to turn around when he looked straight at her. Blue met brown, and Gabriella saw that he had blue eyes, colbolt blue, and she liked them very much already. His smiled grew wider as he stared at her. Gabriella blushed and looked away, breaking the connection.

She turned and made her way to the administrative office. When she entered she saw a older lady with grey hair and thick glasses. She didn't look up when Gabriella entered so Gabriella hesitantly made her way over to her desk.

"Uhm, excuse me? My name is Gabriella Montez. I just moved her from Georgia." she said softly. The lady looked up at her and scowled.

"Let me see your forms," she said sharply after a moment. Gabriella quickly opened her purse and grabbed the pile of papers her mother had left for her that morning and handed them to the lady. She looked over them before mumbling something and disapearing into the back.

Gabriella took a deep breath and looked down at the desk. On the very corner she was a small rectangular plack that said **Ms Colliver**. That must be her name.

"So I see you've met Ms. Colliver. Sorry about her, she's very grumpy in the mornings," a voice came from behind Gabriella. She quickly turned to see a dark skinned girl with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm Taylor Mckessie by the way. You must be Gabriella Montez, the new transfer, am I correct?" the girl asked quickly. Gabriella's eyes widened and she took a deep breath before biting her lip and blinking a few times.

"Oh, uh yeah., I'm Gabriella, the new girl. It's uh, nice to meet you Taylor," Gabriella said akwardly.

Taylor smiled despite Gabriella's discomfort. Then, without warning, she wrapped her arms around Gabriella and hugged her.

"It's nice to finally have someone that's not fake and blonde for a change," Taylor said once she pulled back, leaving Gabriella slightly disheaveled.

"Oh uh yeah, I guess?" Gabriella shurgged.

"Here are your papers Miss Montez, I'm sure Taylor here can show you around," Ms Colliver said in a bored tone coming out of the back. She handed Gabriella a pile of papers and went back to starring at her computer screen.

"Alright Gabby, it is okay that I call you that right?" Taylor rambled quickly. Gabriella gave her a soft smile and nodded.

"Good, now let's get you to your locker," Taylor said brightly, leading her out the heavy doors and into the crowded hallway. Gabriella noticed that most of the kids wore t-shirts, sweatshirt, and carried bags that had a picture of a wildcat on them.

"So are you guys the East High Wildcats?" Gabriella cringed at how clueless she sounded, her mouth had run before her brain could stop it.

"Yes we are actually. 12 State Titles, going on 13, and 5 regional. For basketball of course, our other sports are down the drain." Taylor said rolling her eyes. Gabriella decided to keep quite and gave her a nod instead.

Taylor lead her to a long row of lockers and stoped at the only white one in the hall.

"Looks like you get the special locker, no one's had it for a while. I must say though, the last person that did, graduated and got a full ride to Harvard, so it might be lucky," Taylor said with a grin. Gabriella smiled back, she knew she was smart enough, but her dreams were set on Stanford.

"Alright now here's your locker combination," Taylor handed Gabriella a small card, "go ahead and give it a try while I got to the next hall and get my things for the next class. Will you be okay?" Gabriella nodded and turned to her locker.

Taylor skipped down the hall and disappeared around the corner. Gabriella sighed and turned her lock before pulling on her locker, it wouldn't budge. She tried it again and...nothing.

After a total of ten times, Gabriella moaned and placed her forehead on the cool metal. This was usless, she should just leave now and go back home.

"You need help there?" a deep voice came from behind her. Gabriella whirled around and saw the one and only, Troy Bolton. He had a slight smirk set on his flawless face and his hair was hanging slighly over his blue eyes.

"Uh, y-yeah, if you don't mind," Gabriella studdered. Troy's smirk set even deeper as Gabriella handed him her locker card. He turned the lock in seconds and it swung open without effort. Gabriella stared, opened mouthed and wide eyed.

"H-How'd you do that?" Gabriella gaped. Troy ran his hand through his hair and leaned against the locker right beside hers.

"Years of practice, you'll have it down in no time," he said. Gabriella shook her head and started organizing her books.

"So where you from?" Troy's sudden question made Gabriella jump. She glanced at him for a moment, one of the books in her hand stopped mid-air.

"Oh, um, Georgia. Atlanta, Georgia." Gabriella said. She finished putting her books in her locker and slammed it shut. She looked down at her schedule and saw that her first class was Literature, AP.

"So, why'd you come to Albuquerque?" he asked. Gabriella was confused, why was he talking to her? Wasn't he like some, popular kid or something?

"It's um, a long story," Gabriella mumbled walking a little faster, trying to get him away from her. Unfortunatly, he kept her pace, matching it with ease.

"Okay okay, fair enough." He suddenly took her schedule and his eyes scanned it.

"We have 1st, 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 7th periods together, also lunch," he said. Gabriella took her schedule back and stuffed it in her bag, not knowing what to say.

"Yo Troy, over here, Serena's looking for you!" someone yelled from a gang of people beside the vending machines. Gabriella looked up at Troy and he gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I have to go, I'll see you later alright?" he said. Gabriella said nothing, just nodded and made her way to the classroom. Once she found it she went to the back and took a seat, not even introducing herself to the teacher. Moments later Taylor came hurrying in.

"Hey, where were you? I came back to your locker but you weren't there!" she exclaimed. Gabriella took out her Ipod and cranked it up as loud as it would go.

"I got held up," Gabriella said, glaring at Troy as he walked in with his gang behind him. Taylor said no more and went to find her seat on the other side of the room. Gabriella didn't look up from the desk for the rest of the period.

**Alright so, a new story, we know. Other chapters for He Caught Her are underway, no worries. We are thinking about an Easter special...what do you think? Camp Rock or High School Musical? Review and let us know! Also, did you like this story? Should we go on? This was all Daceey's idea so if it sucks...it's her fault!:] Much loove to you ALL!**

**-Shacey...R&R!**


End file.
